One Last Kiss
by Supermoi
Summary: Breakdown's last goodbye to his dear lover Knockout... -BD/KO Slash, romance, angst, Character's death.-


**Summary: **Breakdown's last goodbye to his dear lover Knockout...

**Warnings: **hinted BD/KO, slash, romance, angst.

**Author's note: **I am SO pissed with the lat episode of TF Prime! Breakdown is NOT dead! He CANT be dead! I LOVED him so fragging much as a character! Why is Hasbro ALWAYS killing off my favorite characters or fucking them up like they're doing with Starscream in TF Prime? DAMN YOU HASBRO!

**Disclaimer: **Transformer Prime (c) Hasbro. If they were mine, BD would still be alive, and that bitch Arachnid would be dead.

**One Last Kiss**

Knockout lay curled up on his berth, frame wracked with deep yet silent sobs. Tears of rage, helplessness, and grief were staining his white cheeks, his red optics looking too bright in his otherwise pale faceplates.

Breakdown, his anchor, the only constant, stable thing in his otherwise wacked-up life, was dead. When he felt his spark extinguish through their bond, it was like his own was torn in two, shredded to tiny, tiny pieces that blown up with the wind, disappearing into the abysmal coldness, emptiness that took over his spark. It had been like dying inside... The pain, the loss... He couldn't TAKE it! He had run from the bridge and hid in their quarters, snuggling into their berth where Breakdown's smell, his warmth, still linger...

And he just couldn't believe it. He was in complete and total denial of it, he was trying to convince himself that his lover, his best friend, his mate was going to walk right into their shared quarters and crack some joke before making love to him like never before.

Like they had done only this afternoon, before he left for this /apparently/ easy, boring mission, as he labeled it himself. It was supposed to be easy... Or so that was the last thing Breakdown said to him, smirking his usual confident, cocky smirk, just before he left for the last time...

_**Flashback, 5 hours before**_

breakdown laid down beside his mate, frame starting to relax and cool down after their shared overload, little pings and pops of cooling metal filling the air. The scent of overload was heavy in the air, and Knockout was a nice, warm small bundle snuggling up to his large, broad chest, nuzzling slightly into him. he chuckled and peted the helm resting agaisnt his chest, his one functioning optic brightening with amusement.

"Cuddly much?" he asked, teasing.

"Just enjoying the warmth." Knockout replied with a smirk, looking up at him with brightly lit optics.

"Smart aft... But I wouldn't have you any other way." He was so handsome in the afterglow, his frame literally radiating contentment and laziness.

It was silent for a few minutes after that, and for some reason, an uneasy felling settled in his tanks. Shrugging, he shook it off as a after effect of their recent bonding together. Everything was so perfect, what could possibly go wrong? His optics started to dim, he was fully ready to take a nap now, but his damn comlink choose this moment to go off and he grumbled, answering.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Report to the bridge immediately Breakdown. I have a mission for you." Megatron's voice was cold and held an edge of anger that didn't permit any form of argument.

"RIght away my Lord." Breakdown replied, closed the link, and reluctantly looked at his mate, his curious optics putting him even more on edge. "I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as possible. Duty calls."

Knockout pouted, but moved so his mate could stand anyway. "Bugger. I was hping for another round, maybe... Ha well, you'll just have to make it up to me when you're back, won't you?"

The flirty, cocky tune was enticing enough that Breakdown felt his system heat up all over again and he had to force them to calm down. He smirked right back optic brightening.

"You bet, pretty thing. Wait for me, and I promise you the overload of your lifetime!" he purred, stole him a kiss, and then left when an insistent ping came through his comlink again. "Awright, awright, I'm coming!"

Knockout watched him leave grumbling and went back to his own work on fixing his patients. Until a few hours later, his whole world went crashing down...

_**End Flashback**_

Knockout had fallen into an uneasy recharge finally, the ache in his spark easier to bear when he was offline. Until something woke him up... Something familiar yet eerily unfamiliar. He onlined his optics, looking around the empty room, seeing nothing. But the presence wouldn't leave, it was there, lingering... A scent, a feeling that was all too familiar now lingered around him, making his spark clench and skip a beat.

"B-Breaky?... Breakdown, is that you?..."

Stupid... that was impossible, he was dead, Megatron showed him the shots of his destroyed body. His spark had obviously been extinguished, he felt it himself through his own. It was not possible... was it?

But...

Something brushed his lips, light as a feather, intangible yet so... so strong that it made him jerk and his optics brightened so hard it lit the room. Still, there was no one here, no physical presence, no spark signature, nothing... ANother gentle, feather light touch caressed his lips, like a ghostly kiss, and the feeling... it was SO damn familiar! It was...

"Breakdown! Breakdown don't leave me! Stay with me... Please... I... I can't live without you!" He sobbed, grasping at empty air, trying to catch and hold into whatever was there with him, to trap it and keep it with him.

A whisper in his audio, too faint and low to hear, but he could _feel _the words filling his spark, bathing him, warming him.

_I love you. I will always be with you. Forever and ever..._

Another ghostly kiss, and for a moment, he could swear that he _saw _him, saw his mate in front of him, this crooked, confident smirk on his lips, golden optics bright, and he felt arms embrace him, holding him close, hands rubbing his back, warmth of a frame against his chest. Sighing he closed his optics, tears sliding down his cheeks, frame trembling in spark-deep, terrible longing.

"Breakdown..." He sobbed trying to embrace back but grasping only thin air. "Dont leave me... I love you too..."

One more kiss, one last kiss, brushed against his lips and then... the presence was gone, and again he was alone in his berth. In their berth... Like he would always be from now on. He swore to himself, when he curled up crying in his berth yet again, that never again he would take a lover, never again he would flirt or even look at another mech.

Never again... Forever and ever.

**-END!-**


End file.
